


Prove Me Right

by Synnerxx



Series: Kink'verse [5]
Category: The Shield (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Fingerfucking, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Lem proves Shane wrong.





	Prove Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disturbinglynic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/gifts).



It's an unusual role reversal tonight. Tonight, Lem is the one that has Shane spread out on the bed before him, naked and hard, impatiently waiting for Lem to do something. Patience was never Shane's strong suit and the slower Lem moves, the less patience Shane has, not that he has many in the first place. 

Lem settles in between Shane's parted thighs, leaning up and kissing him. Shane groans into his mouth as Lem runs a slick fingertip against his hole, pressing in lightly, gently. Shane squirms against him, rocking downward on his finger, trying to get him in deeper. 

“You're such a tease.” Shane grumbles as they part, still shifting restlessly under Lem's touch. 

Lem doesn't answer him, instead trailing kisses down his chest, pausing briefly to lick at each nipple, giving each a soft bite before making his way further down. Shane tangles his fingers in Lem's hair as Lem finally pushes his finger all the way inside of him. Lem sucks a mark onto Shane's thigh, thrusting into him a few times before adding a second finger.

Shane moans, hips arching up off the bed for a moment as Lem stretches him out, licking a line up his thigh to his hip, sucking at the crease where the two meet. Shane's grip tightens in Lem's hair and he groans, fucking himself on Lem's fingers, breath coming in harsh gasps. 

Lem crooks his fingers inside of Shane and Shane howls when Lem finds that spot inside of him and Lem smirks against his skin, teeth dragging along Shane's hip as he rubs against that spot mercilessly. He pulls back when Shane's breath catches on a half-sob, pleasure overwhelming him. He slides a third finger into Shane and Shane whimpers, a look of slight discomfort crossing his face before fading back into pleasure. 

“You okay?” Lem asks, mouthing at Shane's hip.

“I'd be better if you'd suck my dick while you're down there.” Shane growls, looking down at Lem with so much heat in his eyes that Lem nearly does what he's told, but he holds off because he wants Shane to come from just this, just his fingers inside of him, pressing against his most intimate places.

His pace gets a little faster, a little rougher and his fingers curl up against just the right place to have Shane meeting his thrusts, hips arching, cock dripping precome onto his stomach. Lem leans up and licks it up, avoiding Shane's cock as he does. 

Shane makes a frustrated noise until Lem presses his fingers back against his sweet spot and keeps stroking his fingers over it, over and over again, forcing Shane to handle all the burning pleasure that sweeps through his body as he arches up, toes curling, thighs shaking and then he's gone, a wordless cry of pleasure as his orgasm slams into him hard and without warning.

Lem slowly pulls his fingers out of Shane, feeling him shudder around him. He lowers his mouth to Shane's stomach and cleans up the mess there, licking his come up with long strokes of his tongue just to hear the soft, breathy noises Shane makes.

Shane tugs him up and kisses him, sliding his hand down to Lem's neglected cock and stroking him fast, swallowing his moans. It isn't long before Lem is tensing and shuddering, coming in Shane's hand. Shane reaches back up and drags a finger across Lem's kiss swollen mouth and Lem's tongue darts out, licking the slender finger and sucking it into his mouth, tasting his own come. He cleans Shane's hand up and then he smirks at Shane.

“Told you I could make you come without touching your dick.” He settles down next to Shane, smug.

“Whatever. You're just a fucking cock tease.” Shane sniffs, but he throws his arm around Lem anyway, pulling him in closer.

“Better than a cock block.” Lem chuckles.

“Point taken.” Shane rolls his eyes. 

Sleep finds them quickly after that, dragging them under into the black.


End file.
